The Caretaker
by The Kirklands
Summary: Arthur the owner of a bustling, busy and successful company fell injured to a terrible accident leaving him in a wheelchair along with being a single dad to two kids. His brothers became his caretakers until they reached breaking point mentally, desperate and annoyed they found the aid of a Frenchman, can Francis last an hour with Arthur and will a love blossom. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to our new story~ Vanti and I actually made this one quite awhile ago so sorry to anyone who fell in love with this after I've published it and I left it around to get dusty for a month or two. But none the less its here and up for you all to enjoy and more chapters will be coming soon. Obviously its in development and the plot isnt fully developed AT THIS POINT. So I'm open to all fans out there to comment and give me recommendations or ideas that YOU guys want to see~ yeah I'm right I'm talking about you. And again favs and follows really do support this story and motivate me to update the chapters faster so the more popularity means the more chapters within a month or faster updates of new chapters . Lastly thank you everyone who supports and follows my stories, it means alot and your the world to me. Thank you.**

The sun's golden rays of light set on the Kirkland's manor on the outskirts of London. Three brothers sat down exhausted after all the painfully annoying interviews they went through that day, all for their spoiled brat of a younger brother.

This younger brother was no longer young , he had children and was running a filthy rich business company. Though for the past couple months, the three brothers were stuck with keeping care of the man after an accident that had caused him to loose all movement and feeling in the lower half of his body. This has proven to be a difficult task. Arthur Kirkland was a stubborn, rude lad who always got what he wanted immediately. He's fired countless men without blinking an eye due to even the slightest lack of efficiency. He was impatient, which wasn't a good mix with the situation he was in. Arthur had lost his temper with his brothers numerous time after not meeting his demands, and the brothers lost their temper numerous times as well, when Arthur acted extremely selfish and rude.

Alistair, the second oldest, had given up on keeping care of Arthur after the two others had to restrain him from punching the Brit.

Ollie, the second youngest, barely had the chance to serve Arthur food before the blonde completely lashed out on the older one. Ollie refused to help Arthur any longer after the incident.

Kenneth, the oldest out of all of them, had managed to keep his cool with Arthur for a couple of months, before the usually happy man grew tired of his brother's fits and decided that enough is enough. The three oldest brothers sat together, trying to find a caretaker.

The first one they hired quit on the first day, and the second one had to see a therapist after a week for keeping care of Arthur.

Now the brothers were back to square one. Looking through all the job applications they received that day. Ollie eventually stood up and mumbled "I need a drink" before walking out of the room in a exhausted manner.

Alistair stood up mirroring his brother's action for a cold beverage when he suddenly thought of something " hey Kenneth? you know how we put those job search leaflets out and on the internet...well considering we are having soo much trouble " taking pauses between his question knowing he might get slapped or punished for what he was about to say "what if we looked on social media sights? you know put up Arthur's photo and try to give him a sob story? might attract more potential applicants".

After a few minutes of silence he interrupted again " or we could leave him at a hospital and run away?" nodding in pride at his own amazing idea.

"No Alistair. We can't do that." Kenneth shook his head at the redhead and stood up "we can't just leave Arthur in the hospital like that, neither can we put up a heart wrenching story on the internet about him. Everyone knows who Arthur Kirkland is. The famous business man that got in a car accident after getting drunk in a bar, and lost all feeling in the lower part of his body.."

Rolling his eyes and sighing Alistair had definitely had enough when it came to hearing the pity story for his youngest brother " look I get it, its a sad story and I can sympathise with the guy BUT that doesn't mean he is the nicest to hang around" taking a deep breath and trying to hold it together " don't we deserve a break!? I took more shit than I expected with that sob story!".

"Look Alistair, I know this is hard for all of us, but complaining here isn't going to help us find a flippin' caretaker" Kenneth rubbed his temples with a sigh "I think we could all use a drink or two.. We can continue looking through the files after alright?"

" But then that means we need to look after Arthur for another day or month...I don't think anyone sane would look after our snobby little brother" Huffing and puffing the redhead stood up knocking his chair over " I am going to need a stiff drink after tonight" mumbling and gestures to the front door for his older brother to follow.

The oldest looked at his younger brother an sighed one more, running a hand through his own hair "Fine, we'll go out for a drink or two, but! We are not getting anywhere near drunk got that?"

" aye aye..." was mumbled in the most incoherent way as he walked out the door with his brother and down the street to the local happening to meet ollie at first glance when those dark smokey oak doors opened.

" well I see someone already found his way here" hands on either hip and laughing in his warm Scottish accent.

"You two are late!" Ollie gave his brothers a cheeky smile and took a swig from his glass of beer "I got you two a drink! But ya took too long so I drank 'em!" He pointed at the two empty glasses that stood on the counter that only seemed to have remnants of the drink that was poured in it.

Staring at them intensely Alistair sighed turning to Kenneth " well there goes yer 2 drink limit already, that and yer dream of now dragging ollie back home" he cheered then proceeding to throw his money at the bartender for the escape from reality he needed.

"Looks like it's my lucky day" Kenneth grumbled, joining his brothers at the bar stand.

A couple of hours later already singing with a tie constricting his head he began to sing with his brother out of tune of course and very loudly with words occasionally missed until he felt ollie collapse from under his arm over the bar table " k...kenneth..." hiccuped " I think we are done" .

"You were suppose to be done a long time ago bud" Kenneth said wrapping an arm under his youngest brother and pulling the Irish man up onto his feet. "Come on Alistair. Let's go."

" awww come on! Cant we stay in a hotel or something...I don't wanna go back to the brat tonight" slurred to the point it wasn't understandable unless you knew the Scottish man inside and out " there must be someone here who can look after him, come on lets hunt down the poor sucker" already scanning the room for a friendly face.

Looking back at Alistair with an expression of annoyance, Kenneth managed to take the redhead by the hand and started walking out "We can't just pick up a random person from a bar and ask them to keep care of our brother! Come on! Let's go!"

Alistair weeped and clung to the bar table the bartender was serving on " Francis! Help me out here!" whimpering to the temporary bartender who took his woes recently " you said something about helping me if I ever needed it" his puppy dog eyes were teary.

The blonde bartender's blue eyes looked up at the drunk Scot, successfully gaining his attention. The man properly known as Francis Bonnefoy had only started talking to Alistair recently when the redhead visits the bar he works in. Or course he never really meant it when he told Alistair that he'd help him if he ever needed it, the man was drunk at the time and Francis was really only doing it to lighten up a costumer. He didn't think that the Scot would actually remember it. He sighed, knowing that it was too late to take back and put down the glass he was cleaning.

"Oui.. I did indeed say that.." The Frenchman said rubbing the back of his head.

" then you'll help us?" whimpering once more with a quivering bottom lip matched with hopeful watery eyes. Alistair knew full well the bartender never meant to follow through but being desperate and experienced having done this with several bartenders before he chanced this one occasion.

Just as the bartender was about to respond Kenneth quickly butted into the conversation.

"I am so sorry about Alistair" Kenneth tugged on the wrapping Scots hand but the man was solid like a rock "You don't have to do us any favours. We'll just be in our way-"

"Non, I'll do it" the Frenchman's response caused the Welsh man to look up at him with wide eyes and his mouth agape. "Y-you will?"

"Oui, my shift for the day is over anyways."

A smirk slowly growing on the Scotsman's face as wide as a dinner plate he laughs confidently " I knew I could solve ~! And all alone too haha! Well I must say did myself proud today" until he was suddenly cut off from a puking sensation rising up in his gut to throat making him rush outside frantically and puking on the side of the street.

"Oh sweet Mary" Looking away from the door to Francis, Kenneth quickly grabbed a pen and wrote down an address on a napkin "Thank you so much. I swear it's only for tonight. I'll even pay you for it tomorrow." Before Francis could refuse a payment, the brunet was out the door. He sighed and took the napkin and scanned over the address written on it. Whoever Francis had to keep care of had managed to be the main subject of the Scots recent rants, so he was quite curious to see who exactly this man was.

It took a good half hour for the Frenchman to find the manor, he had driven by the gigantic house several times, thinking that it couldn't possibly be the house he was looking for.

Once he did confirm that it was indeed the house he was looking for, he couldn't help but to stop and take in the sight of it. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he'd ever step foot into a house that large, if only he could snap out of his daze to step out of his car.

Finally deciding to step out of his vehicle, Francis walked towards the manor and knocked on the large wooden doors. The door remained unanswered for quite awhile, making Francis think that no one was home or that he really might've gotten the wrong house.

To his surprise the door opened, meeting eye to eye with a young boy in his teenage years. The young male had dirty blond and slightly wavy hair down to his chin with a stray curl sticking out of the locks. The boy cleared his throat adjusted his glasses.

"H-hello. Can I help you?" The teen's voice was so quiet that Francis had to strain his ears to actually hear him.

"Oui. I'm keeping care of a certain" Francis quickly looked through his pockets and read the name "Arthur Kirkland" off a paper.

The boy mumbled something along the lines of 'Oh maple' before turning his head, looking back into the house.

"Alfred! Arthur's new caretaker is here!"

The other teen known as Alfred walked down the stairs similar to the other boy at the front door " your joking right? " laughing in mid question " I thought we gave up trying to find him a caretaker after the last woman tried to sue dad for verbal abuse" joining his twin at the front door he then looked to Francis shocked that he even made it to this point.

"I'm sure he didn't really mean it.." The other teen mumbled. Francis bit his lip and asked himself why exactly he'd gotten himself into. Verbal abuse? Was this Arthur guy really that bad of a person?

Alfred continued to whisper to his brother mentioning alot while glancing at Francis occasionally " okay we will give it another go but this is the last time..." putting on the biggest fake grin he can the doubtful son gestures inside seeing as the rain was beginning to pour down " come in, are you cold? Want to talk now ...considering you wont have time later" he mumbled at the end knowing whats going to happen with this caretaker.

"Um. D'accord?" Francis walked into the luxurious house and started at the decor in awe. He's only seen houses like this in magazines.

Staring with a blank expression the bold and rash brother whispered to the shy one " ... I don't know what he said...you took french in school didn't you? What did he say?" ironically enough Alfred took french in class aswell, unless he isn't focusing or unaware it was clearly a waste of an hour every Tuesday and Friday.

The soft spoken sibling rolled his eyes at his brother "He said alright. In other words 'okay'. Do you understand Alfred" he responded in a passive aggressive tone, that could go undetected by anyone who didn't know the shy teen.

" okay okay calm down no need to get at me" putting his hands up defensively knowing his brother was in a bad mood " do you want to take him to dad? Cause dad is still angry at me after my school report" Alfred almost pleaded not wanting to be scolded the 100th time

The teen stayed silent for a couple of moments before finally giving into Alfred's pleads.

"Fine" he sighed crossing his arms a little "I'll go this time.." Looking back at the astonished blonde man he cleared his voice in attempts to gain his attention. Being unsuccessful, the teen taps on Francis's shoulder, finally gaining the Frenchman's attention "I should go introduce you to Arthur. I'm Matthew by the way" the teen now known as Matthew, offered to shake the man's hand, in which Francis accepted.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy. Thought I'd introduce myself as well. Though, I'll only be here for one night" Francis swore he could hear Matthew mumble 'thank god' before leading Francis in the direction of Arthur's office. Once there, the soft spoken teen cautiously knocked as though he was trying not to anger a beast.

The silent office sits still until a quiet yet audible " come in" could be heard from a character inside Arthur spent most of in his office falling asleep to the feeling of money and successful ownership of a growing investment, hey whatever gets the man to sleep at night however he has built up a snobbish behaviour that sadly grew on his son Alfred.

Matthew quietly walked into the room with Francis trailing behind him. Francis noticed how the teen tensed up a little when Arthur set judgemental eyes on them.

"Um dad" Matthew spoke, not daring to met eye to eye with the Brit "this is your caretaker for a while, so, um, p-please be nice" the boy's voice got lower and lower as he spoke and mumbled the last part, making his message almost incomprehensible.

The father turned his serious gaze at the Frenchman, he believed that he saw his likes many times before, he looked like a council worker that didn't have much of a career and decided this was easy money.

" I have a caretaker for tonight? I wish my brothers could have warned me that I was going to have a bad night" the Brit's bushy eyebrows lowered in thought as he pulled a phone out " ill call them to pick you up in an hour, cause that's how long you'll last" he stated clearly and calmly.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that and I'm sorry right now if there were any typos or problems with spelling, this was made at a rather sleepy time for me ^^; so all the sorry's for you guys. Again thank you vanti for writing this with me cause it was fun. I do not own hetalia or any of their characters so please don't sue me either. Again thank you for reading and if you really enjoyed it ~ maybe a cheeky review wouldn't be soo hard BUT I must stress, please no mean ones cause then ill have to be upset. Thank you again for reading.**

 **Kirklands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fans of the caretaker XD I am soo sorry it took this long to update it because wow the fans and responses I've had for this story have been amazing and supportive so thank you soo much for loving the idea of the story and the first chapter. Vanti and I love writing this story so dont feel like we didnt update from favourites or anything like that, just been awful busy of late from moving out soon so been distracted. None the less here is your new chapter and I must say I loved writing it so I really hope you love reading it. Thank you for continuing to read it and please if you can fav, follow or give a supportive review I would be all the more encouraged to continue this amazing series with 100% motivation. And thank you again my writing partner Vanti for creating this story with me~ 3 your the best.**

* * *

Matthew quickly slammed his hand down on the phone much to Arthur and Francis's surprise. Francis hadn't even noticed that he had moved away from his side. It was almost as if the boy vanished and reappeared beside his father.

Left with his hand out looking frozen as though he was stone, though many would call him that from his lack of emotion and empathy but that's just how he was wired, Arthur was known to be a party pooper so no surprise there. " Matthew! I'm surprised of you! behaving like this! I would expect this from your no good brother that hauls himself in his bedroom 24/ 7 watching anime like he runs the place, what are you doing?! " at this point he was raising his voice to the shy blond, he stuttered in his words feeling shocked that he has to perform this in the first place.

Looking down feeling almost ashamed of himself, Matthew gulped and managed to stutter out a sentence audible enough so his father wouldn't scold him for mumbling "I-I think you should g-give Francis a chance. H-he just got here and he doesn't mean any harm. I-I think you should try being nice to him" Matthew's last sentence gradually turned into quiet whispers that could barely be heard, it was almost as if he was saying an insult to his father and didn't want him hearing it.

Narrowing his eyes not catching the last part he scolded quickly without a second guess " what did you say to me Matthew! you should remember I'm your father and you must respect me along with your brother, now repeat that to my face NOW!" raising his voice to a stern punishing tone at the end

Matthew hunched over a little, making himself look smaller then his usual towering height. His gaze was lowered to the ground in an almost shameful manner. Francis frowns deeply at the scene infront of him. The way Arthur yelled at his son for no good reason made his blood boil.

"I-I.." Matthew stammered out before noticing that the Frenchman had gotten in between the two of them. Francis offered the boy a sweet smile before speaking softly to him "Mathieu, don't you have homework to do?" Matthew nodded, not caring to correct the way Francis pronounced his name "Why don't you get to it then~ I bet your brother needs some help with it as well" Francis added. The teen nodded once more and rushed out of his father's office, thankful that the Frenchman had gotten him out of that situation, but prayed for him because he knew very well that he had a shit storm coming right at him.

Arthur was left fuming, enough to visually show a red coloured face and teeth grinding expression " YOU CANT TELL MY SONS WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO! " it was obvious if he could stand up right now he would have slapped Francis or thrown him out hours ago " I'm calling my brothers! I'm not putting up with this" opening a little compartment on his wheelchair arm rest he frantically pressed a button which was made to alarm his brothers on invaders, robbers or something threatening him in general.

A flickering red light flashed on and off at the Kirkland brother residence. Ollie the Irishman was the first to notice " should we eh go and check on him? I mean that IS what its used for right?" pausing from his trip to retrieve more beer for his brothers to watch the light frantically flash as fast as Arthur was pressing it.

Grunting and getting up from his couch when the football match was on Alistair only stood onto the coffee table underneath and stuck tape over the light covering it and then writing underneath 'out of order' " there now can we please continue this football match WITH alcohol and ignore the party pooper alarm " jumping back down to the ground and walking back to his couch " and if you tell Kenneth I swear ill make you stay with Arthur got it". This of course made Ollie shiver, he had stayed over a few times and every moment of those trips he was a servant.

Arthur stared at the button in frustration as he gave it 3 presses a second " dammit! they must be sleeping!" he resorted thinking his demands were ontop of everyone's list.

Francis crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the Brit "I hope you've noticed that your relationship between you and your sons is based off of fear right?"

Looking up to Francis with enough speed to mess up his hair " I'm their father not their friend alright! and they know I love them and they love me back, afterall they stayed with me not their mother... good for nothing" clearly too frustrated to see what he is saying " now leave me alone before I actually call my brothers with the phone" he attempts to reach it.

Gently placing a hand over the phone that Arthur was reaching for, Francis looked down on Arthur. Francis studied the grumpy Brit. He had blond messy untamed hair, emerald green eyes, and dark eyebrows that were the the size of large caterpillars. Francis let out a short lasting chuckle just thinking about it. Caterpillars for eyebrows, how absurd.

The Frenchman glided over to the office door and shut it, he turned to face Arthur once more with his arms crossed.

"Now listen here Arthur Kirkland~" The Brit's name rolled off his tongue, his accent making it sound flirtatious "I'll have you know that I've been yelled at by drunk yards in a bar and old ladies in a god forsaken restaurant that managed to come up with every insult imaginable . If you think you can scare me your wrong "he walked over to Arthur's desk and placed his two hands down on it, looking into the Brit's eyes.

Arthur glared and then took a deep breath as though he was calm only to shout out " you! you ###### ##### I swear ill ###### you ###### out the ####### window, you aren't the ####### boss of me you ###### ######! " slumping down in his chair with his arms folded, bottom lip poking out from over the upper one and looking at the Frenchman with the caterpillars strained and slowly knitting together in a furrowed frown, you could swear the expression had more forehead creases than Gordon Ramsey.

The Frenchman looked at Arthur with a questioning expression before gazing up to the ceiling and counting on his fingers how many curse words he heard in that very sentence. The action seemed sarcastic, almost like he was trying to rile up the business man more then he already had. Looking back down at the pissed of man infront of him made a smirk that danced across his lips "Don't frown at me like that mom ami~" he said in a teasing manner "you're going to cause wrinkles"

" Wrinkles are the sign of a hard working person" Arthur yelled in defence then feeling his forehead becoming self conscience from no other than the man who would no doubt wear leather legging and a fluffy leopard printed coat, the fashion sense of a thrift shop addict " the fact that your skin is soo smooth, tanned and your hands look soft only shows to me you haven't worked a day in your life!" this was obviously a blatant lie and almost hypocritical since Francis worked more practical jobs while the Englishman remained working from home doing paperwork and verbal work.

"That's quite the compliment if you ask me." Francis said "But I'm glad you noticed my beautiful complexion"

Clearly not getting his point across Arthur whipped out a cell phone hidden up his suit sleeve in an instant and flicking the old split phone open and dialling someone " maybe the police will deal with you... honestly a man coming into my house and... " the room filled with the sound of rejected beeps from the mobile phone as the caller creaks his neck slowly in dread to meet eye contact with a phone screen saying the number blocked him after his mishaps from calling the police several times before " f##### ####!" the bushy browed guy snapped then dialling it over and over again frantically now trying to complain to them about them not listening to his complaining

Francis sighed to himself, feeling rather down about having to deal with this impossible man that had the temperament of a teenage girl not getting her way.

"It's only for a little bit" the Frenchman whispered to himself, bringing his attention back to Arthur "How about we go to your kitchen and I can make you something to eat" 'You can't yell at me with your mouth full' Francis thought but didn't dare to say.

Huffing and slamming his now torn apart mobile onto the work desk he grumbled lowly in his throat and gave a tiny " fine... whatever but it better be nice" retaining his pride from the threat at the end Arthur then put his hands down and began to turn his wheelchair around and move towards the staircase and chair lift

"Do you need a hand?" Francis asked walking up behind the grumpy businessman.

Looking at the corner of his eye he then turns with a smirk and clearly visible vein popping out from his forehead " I wouldn't want to break your nails you princess" slight spit scattering as he mocked him and used his arms to transfer to his chair lift, though he did it rarely on his own without his son's help and that was evident as he began to have alittle trouble getting comfy and in the right position, cause knowing Arthur it had to be just perfect.

Francis raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Je ne suis pas une princesse... (I am not a princess)" Francis mumbled, letting his native language slip

Pressing the button to slowly go down the stairs in that certain moment the Brit swore the chair couldn't go any slower as he glared at Francis with the same expression for atleast 3 agonizing minutes while he journeyed down the long spiral staircase " ... I'm still just as mad by the way..." he commented still not moving an inch.

Alfred laughed waiting at the bottom of the staircase with a cream pie in his hand facing towards his father.

Wide eyed when seeing the pie from the corner of his eye Arthur began waving his parenting finger at Alfred like a sassy woman in church and told him off only for it to not work. Desperately trying to stop the chair without a stop button and trying to undo his seat belt he no doubly ended up at the bottom with cream all over his face... but atleast a happy hysterical son. " Your grounded" the cream covered face replied with his big bushy eyebrows still showing as they stuck out further than the substance.

Alfred finally gathered himself and put both hands on his hips and shook his head slowly " dear oh dear, looks like its bath time for you~" The father dreaded those words ever since he became disabled.

Walking down the stairs Francis was suddenly stricken with fear when he heard the words "bath time". Was he the one that would have to give him a bath? Francis didn't want that and neither did Arthur.

A demonic grin appears on Alfred's face as he slowly looks round to Francis " you know... since your going to be here for awhile maybe you two should get close and personal, of course! this is just for the job and all no need to enjoy it... like seriously all of the previous carers hated it in fact he had a very stinky period where his hair stayed up on end without hair gel" the son added with a slight shiver of disgust and annoyance " now you two go and bond~! " waving his hand off towards the two and walks off to join his identical brother happy that he doesn't have to do it.

Francis watched the teen run off to his brother then turned to look at Arthur with a expression of slight horror "He's not serious is he?"

Sighing and loosening his tie Arthur looked to the Frenchman with an almost depressed melancholy expression as though one's hamster had died " I'm afraid he is speaking the truth ... now I wont look at you if you don't look at me, and remember to clean the back of my head... all the carers miss that part" looking at the corner of his eye in blistering rage at this point.

As much as he hated to do this, Francis probably didn't have a choice. Though he didn't think the painful task of keeping an eye on Arthur for his brothers would lead to him giving the crippled Brit a bath. Alistair definitely owed him big time for this. 

* * *

**Hey again XD probably sick of my comments and just want the space used for more chapters or story but I'm afraid it will have to wait till next week. But I cant thank you enough for making it this far so ill treat you and make sure we write another chapter either for next Tuesday or the Tuesday after seeing as we left the ending of this chapter in such a way. Again I do not own hetalia or any of their character and this was completely fan based as I tell you guys in all my stories but just to repeat~ I own nothing . But please I hope to see you in the next chapter and if you are a general lover of FRUK please check out some of my other stories as most of them are FRUK stories... I'm alittle fan myself. SO finally! please comment and follow if you can and no hateful messages please. Thank you for reading.**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
